Trial of Elcipsa
by Fanreader26
Summary: Eclipsa stands in front of the High Magic Commission, on trial for what she had done in the past. But she is using this trail to learn the truth about her baby. The truth that she was looking for was not what she expected. Retelling of the Trial with a different ending
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

~location and transitions~

retelling of Eclipsa's trial

Disclaimer I don't own Star vs the forces of Evil

* * *

Eclipsa stood in front of the High Magic Commission, pleading her case to them, while they continued to ask questions that amused her on how they seemed to focus more on making her look evil. She smiled as they asked her if she had created the so called "Evil chapter" in the book of spells. She thought fondly on how she worked on so many of those spells that were simple in nature but could be extremely useful. "Yes I did. But for the record, I never called it the "Evil Chapter". That was your people name for it. There were plenty of spells that I created but were unable to finish them" she said as she unlocked the chapter and flipped through some of the pages, as the book floated in front of her.

The book floated away and back to Queen Moon, who placed the book down behind her chair. She looked towards her daughter, Star Butterfly who was sitting two seats to her left and gave a small nod which Star returned.

After a couple more questions, one from Hekapoo, which was about how Eclipsa left her husband to be with the one she truly loved. The second question was from Rhombulus. The question was "if she ate those babies", which turned out to be a question that had nothing to do with her

They came to what would be the last question which came from Omnitraxus Prime, who could be seen in a glass ball that was placed in between Queen Moon and Star. He spoke up with a question that most of the commission were waiting for "now Eclipsa, do you regret any of your actions?"

Eclipsa stood there for a moment. She already knew what her answer was but what she really thought about was finally getting the answer she was looking for. Looking impassively she answered "no I don't"

The commission all gasped before Hekapoo scribble on the parchment in her hands and showed it to Eclipsa with the word "EVIL" written in red and underlined multiple times

Omnitraxus spoke up with agitation in his voice "that's settles it! We have heard all we need. Rhombulus! If you would"

Rhombulus stood up and brought his hands to his forehead as he prepared to unleash his Crystal beam (does it even have a name?)

He stopped when Eclipsa held up her hand "one moment. I haven't asked my question"

Hekapoo stood up and slammed her hands on the table "you don't have the right to ask anything here. We are the ones that do the asking!"

The Box of Truth floated up to be in between everyone "wrong! She has the right to ask her question"

Most of the Commission started to chatter amongst themselves until Star spoke up "oh come on! She has the right to ask, right mom?"

Queen Moon looked sheepish as she brought her hand to rub her cheek a bit "well ...Eclipsa was once a Queen of Mewni and was never expunged from her seat on the commission. So by all rights, she is entitled to ask her question as well"

Eclipsa looked down as if something heavy was on her shoulders. This was it. The moment that Eclipsa was waiting for. She would finally know what happened to "...what happened to my baby"

The whole commission reeled back in shock and most began to look nervous. None of them would look at Eclpisa who had a determined look in her eyes.

Not being able to stay silent Rhombulus spoke in a panicked tone "what baby? We don't know anything about that"

Once he said that the Box of Truth began to glow red cover the whole room in red light "LIE". it then encased everyone in the room into itself and began to shrink

Everyone of the commission began to push against the wall. Hekapoo created copies of herself to push back, Rhombulus created crystals to keep the ceiling from closing in, Omnitraxus summoned his arms to push against the ceiling as well. Queen Moon was pressing her back on the other wall, with Star pushing as hard as she could with her hands

Eclipsa did not move from her standing position as she continued to stare at the Commission

Omnitraxus shouted "we really don't know anything!"

The Box of Truth moved over to the Commission "Telling a Lie, when you all took the oath, calls for Punishment!"

The commission continued to push back but were failing. They all began panicking and Hekapoo shouted out "we didn't do anything wrong!"

Queen Moon looked to Hekapoo "well the Box tends to differ!"

Sean was panicking on the floor as he covered his head with his arms and mumbling to himself

Star, growing fed up with the Commission, turned her head to them "Ugh! Why are you being this way?! You all enforce the rules but you don't follow them yourselves! How does that make you any different from the monster you claim Eclipsa to be!"

The commission all looked a bit ashamed at what Star said but they continued to keep quiet

As the trap they were in was very close to crushing them, Rhombulus couldn't take it anymore and shouted out in panic "we got rid of your baby!"

The Box of Truth turned it's light blue as it said "TRUTH"

After a second everyone was back where they were sitting originally as Hekapoo turned to her right and shout out indignantly "What the heck Rhombulus!?"

Rhombulus looked down in shame "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it in anymore"

Eclipsa looked furious at the answer she was given "what do you mean you got rid of my baby?" she said as she tried to keep her anger down

Omnitraxus sighed as he knew that they had to tell the whole truth "we had decided that we could not allow your child, being half monster, to rule over Mewni when he came of age. So we found a peasant girl as a replacement and used a spell to send your baby to another dimension that would be more suitable. Unfortunately, we do not know where"

Eclipsa felt her heart break at hearing this. She was hoping to be able to see her child again but she just found out that the commission sent her child to an unknown location and it was likely she would never see her baby. She held back the tears as she heard Moon speak up

"So it's as we feared" Moon said as she got up from her seat with her daughter following her.

The commission watched Moon move and realized what had just happened as Hekapoo shouted out in shock "Moon!? You set us up?!"

Moon now stood next to Eclipsa as she looked at the commission "we thought that the commission were hiding something when we went to the records and found that a piece of it was altered. The only ones that would do this would be the commission. So we came up with this plan to find out the truth"

Star took a step forward "how could you?! You locked her up just because she fell in love with a monster and took away her baby and replaced her. I mean you replaced her with someone that isn't royalty. That means that I don't even deserve…...wait." Star turned to look at Eclipsa with realization in her eyes "that means …. We aren't related are we?"

Eclipsa gave her a sad look "I'm sorry my dear but no"

Star looked baffled at the revelation of what she had just found out. After a few seconds she gained a determined look on her face and lifted her wand to point it at Eclipsa

As a spell was unleashed from the wand, Eclipsa closed her eyes and lifted her hands. After a second she opened her eyes again to see that the shackles she had on her wrists, came off her. She looked up to see that Star had a sad determined look in her eyes and dropped the wand onto the ground and ran out of the room

Moon reached out for her daughter "Star!" before she ran after her

Eclipsa bent down to pick up the wand. Once it was in her hands it reshaped itself into her personal wand, a purple Parasol. She looked at the Commission with anger in her eyes but more than anything she had tears come down her face. Using her wand she teleported away.

The commission stood there for a moment before they began to leave to their own realm

* * *

~outside a room in the castle~

Eclipsa appeared in the hallway just outside the room she had been using during her house arrest. She walked to the door and opened it gently and walked in. once she was in she silently closed the door and turned to face the room. Once she knew she was alone she leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She brought her hands to her face and began to cry. She wanted to know where her baby was, what had happened to her baby but she finds out that the commission sent her baby somewhere not even they know. She felt her heart breaking at the amount of despair she now felt. She reached into her dress and pulled out a locket and opened it as she looked at a picture. The picture was of her Globgor and their child. It was a small baby with a tuft of brown on its head. Eclipsa's tears fell on the picture as she thought of her child. The name they had given the baby was Globgor's idea. He had said that it was from a book he read. "Where could you be?…..Marco"

* * *

The End

This was something that popped into my head when I read another story called "Son of Eclipsa"

I did this mostly from memory as it has been a while since I have seen the show

Before anyone says anything, this is just me shooting this idea out there. Like I said, this just popped into my head. I'm not sure if Marco met Eclipsa in an earlier episode but this bit is more of "if they never met". I also made this as a sort of way to explain Marco's cheek marks (to me at least).

This is a one shot with the potential to be a story. If any of you readers want me to make a story with this concept let me know but IF I did, it would start from the very beginning.

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and Review


	2. sneak peek

"Speaking"

'Normal thoughts'

"spellcasting"

~location and transitions~

Disclaimer I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil

* * *

Potential start of the story

Eclipsa stood in front of the high magic commission with a smile on her face. She knew what was about to happen but at the moment she was happy as Glossaryck had told her that her baby will be ok.

Omnitraxus Prime moved forwards as he spoke "Queen Eclipsa it is the decision of the Magic High Commission that you be imprisoned for all time for your crimes. Do you have anything to say?"

Eclipsa smiled wider as she posed in a way to show herself as a proper lady "make sure you get my good side."

Lekmet smiled a bit at this before frowning as although it was by majority vote he felt this to be too much for a punishment "baaaaa"

Omniprax looked back to Lekmet "it has to be done. You know that."

Lekmet just bowed his head as he took a step back to be by Glossaryck who was sitting on his floating book.

Rhombulus grew extremely impatient and without anyone giving him the go he shot his crystal beam at Eclipsa and she was soon encased in a large crystal

Hekapoo threw one of her arms in the air "what the heck Rohombulus!"

Rhombulus looked at her as he raised both his limbs in the air "what?! She was talking too much and she said to get her good side so I did it!"

Hakapoo just slapped her palm in her face as she shook her head.

Omnipraxus turned to look at Hekapoo "whats done is done. Now we must do what we must with that." he said as he pointed at the thing that Hekapoo was holding in her left arm.

Glossaryck floated over to Hekapoo as he examined the bundle "hmm. Hmm. hmm?" he floated around it and lifted the blanket and looked at it "I have an idea on what to do."

Hekapoo turned her head to Glossaryck as she gave him an incredulous look "are you sure you have an idea and not just a whim that you think will work?"

"...yes:"

Everyone only sighed at Glossaryck's answer

Hekapoo looked down at the bundle and unwrapped it. In her arms was a baby. The baby had a tuft of brown hair on the top, his eyes were a bright green color with the pupils slitted like a feline. On each of his cheeks were crescent mon symbols and from springing out of the blanket was a dark purple tail with the tip having another tuft of brown fur. "So what are we going to do with the little guy?"

Glossaryck floated away a bit before gesturing them to follow him.

* * *

~later, large chamber~

Each member of the commission were standing in a large circle with their arms extended and palms facing the center, where the baby lay.

Rhombulus grumbled as he shifted his eye to the others "why can't I just freeze him like the other two?"

Hekapoo snorted as he looked at Rhmbulus "that can't be the answer for everything! Besides, this is Glossaryck's idea."

Omnipraxus looked at them "alright that's enough you two. Now let's begin."

They all began to chant out the spell "We of the high commission call upon the void of magic to cease the magic. We cease the magic of one to restrain the one and to send him off for the betterment of all."

As they finished the spell a large portal appeared above the baby, who was sucking on his tail.

The baby looked at the portal and clapped his hands as he thought it was pretty. He reached out to it as he began to float up into it. As he entered the portal he continued to giggle.

Once the baby was inside the portal, it closed and everyone collapse on to their hands and knees, except for Glossaryck, as it had taken tremendous amounts of magic.

Hekapoo looked to Glossaryck as she caught her breath "you know where he ended up?"

Glossaryck put his hand on his chin in thought until he just said "I don't know."

* * *

~present day~

Crying could be heard at the front door of a couple. When they opened the door they looked down to see that on their porch was a baby wrapped in a bundle.

The woman immediately bent down and picked the baby up "oh you poor thing. Who would leave a baby like you here? Aw, you're so adorable."

The man went closer as the baby began to calm down and smiled at them "what is your name nino?"

The woman looked through the blanket to see a named stitched on it "Marco. Such a nice name. Come on let's get you inside."

The man was tickling the baby as he spoke "look honey, he has your eyes!"

* * *

End of chapter

I've been thinking about how I would start the story and give a way for how Marco being born long before the show started to end up in the present day so I came up with that spell. It was inherently a banishment spell that removes magical attributed on the person as well as sends them through space and time.

This is basically a prototype of the first chapter of my SVTFE that I have yet to start writing. I will get to it eventually but I don't know when

Hope you like it

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


End file.
